encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Imaw (2016)
(voice) }} Imaw is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Imaw is the head chief of Adamya and the trusted adviser of the Queen of Lireo. He was the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig before Arvak took it away. Personality Imaw is a very wise Adamyan and most of the Sang'gres ask him for advice. He is also trustworthy, being trusted by the Sang'gres with secrets they find hard to tell. However, despite being filled with wisdom Imaw is prone to being easily tricked. He is also unsuspecting when lost his staff, he did not suspect it is Gurna or Ades who took away his staff while it was only after they came to him that his staff disappeared. Imaw is alsowell-versed when it comes to the history of Encantadia, being the only one who accurately presented the history of Etheria, a kingdom lost for over a hundred years. Despite his benevolent nature, Imaw can also be fiercely brave and strict especially when it comes to safety and discipline. Being shown to be in the battlefield to face Minea, despite the numbers of threats circling around the battlefield. And when asked to leave for safety, Imaw still return to help Amihan face Hagorn, having to eliminate a good number of Hathors who are guarding King of Hathoria. And event though sharinga close friendship with Lira and the other trainees, he was still able to demonstrate a strict attitude when they broke the rules of the training. Appearance Just like other Adamyans, Imaw is also shown to be rather quite different in terms of physical appearance. Since Adamya is a place where different enchanted creatures live, Imaw also shares that similar appearance on being short, with pointy ears and a pixie-like wings in his head. Story Imaw used to live in Adamya. He is the leader of the Adamyans. Cassiopea entrusted the Brilyante ng Tubig to him. However, it was easily taken away by Arvak when he threatened to kill every Adamyan if he does not surrender the gem to him. When Imaw tried to talk some sense to Arvak by telling him that power is no use when everyone in Encantadia thinks of them as evil beings but Arvak just stabbed him. Imaw is brought to Lireo and was healed by Mine-a since then Imaw stayed in Lireo being one of the queen's advisors until Amihan's reign. Powers and Abilities * Zoolingualism - Imaw is capable of understanding animal language, it is shown when he understands Awoo while others cannot. * Energy Projection (using Tungkod ng Balintataw) - Imaw can shoot bolts of energy using his staff. * Retrocognition (using Tungkod ng Balintataw) - Imaw can view anything that has happened in the past with the use of his staff. This is the most iconic power of his staff. * Telekinesis - Imaw was seen to be able to levitate Adhara's staff in the air by just raising his hand. * Blessing (using Tungkod ng Balintataw) - Imaw can also grant or bestow enlightenment and blessing to those who ask for it. Achive of Infobox Portraits Imaw_new.jpg Image Imaw Ep 169.jpg Image Imaw Pagbasbas.jpg Imaw 2016 3 15.jpg Promotional Imaw_new.jpg Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Encantadia Category:Adamyans Category:Minor Characters Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Diwata